


Where Dreams Have No Ends

by parkbucheon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Camp AU, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Failed Marriage, Kid!Jongin, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Marriage, TheParentTrap au, Twins Sehun & Jongin, Wealthy Wine Grower Chanyeol, designer baekhyun, domestic chanbaek, failed angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbucheon/pseuds/parkbucheon
Summary: "That day... Baekhyun, why... why did you do it?" Chanyeol asked, waiting patiently-impatiently for the smaller to answer."Because..." Baekhyun's voice trails and it makes Chanyeol's insides go wild. "Its... because... I thought you would follow me." His head hangs low, not wanting to meet Chanyeol's eyes. "As I took my suitcase and Jongin with me... I thought you would follow me and stop me.""Baek...""But when i looked back," Baekhyun tried his best not to let any tear fall from his precious crescent eyes that Chanyeol loved so much, "You weren't there... and i thought, maybe... this was for the best.""Baekhyun," The smaller cuts him off."I think... being apart was for the best."





	1. Camp EXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, so the plot was inspired to the movie 'The Parent Trap'... where little Lindsay Lohan  starred as twins.... LEGIT IT GAVE ME AN INSPIRATION TO WRITE A FIC LIKE THE PARENT TRAP BUT CHANBAEK VERSION. WHILE YOU READ YOU MIGHT SEE LINES THAT ARE VERY MUCH LIKE FROM THE PARENT TRAP BECAUSE IT IS. LIKE THAT MOVIE IS SO GREAT I JUST UGH HEART EYES FOR THAT MOVIE?
> 
> And I give all the credits to the movie since the storyline will be soooooooooooooo alike like the movie i meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann oh gosh, i think you get the idea, well, enjoy~~
> 
> I have to warn you that this is a chanbaek domestic au, failed angst, kid sehun, kid jongin, failed marriage, parent chanbaek au! twins au!
> 
> p.s. Jongin and Sehun will play the role of the twins..... I'll leave it to you guys to imagine if there are two Jongins or two Sehuns. I'll leave it up to you guys :DDDDDDDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, it wasn't perfect at all..

_Chapter 1: Camp EXO_  
  
It was a night to remember. The priest chuckles as he watches the groom _—_ well, the _other groom_ cry his eyes out. The priest turns his eyes towards the other groom, the taller one, which was trying to comfort his soon to be husband along with his soft smile. He was also trying to hold back his own tears as well. 

"I hate you," the smaller one says, everyone laughs. "I hate you, why am I even marrying you?" He continues, more laughter ensues. Even the taller groom smiles. 

"It's because you love me." he says, as he hugs the smaller one who can't seem to calm himself after his soon to be husband's vow. 

"You tricked me," Baekhyun says, as he lets his lover pull him into an embrace. He's embarrassed. He's crying in front of his friends and family. He told himself that he will not cry today. Because he doesn't want to embarrass himself, but Chanyeol _— that jerk made him cry because of his wedding vows._ " _—I told you I didn't want to marry you, idiot."_ everyone smiles. Everyone knows that Baekhyun doesn't mean that.

The smaller one was too head over heels for the giant.

He can't live without him. 

"Hey, you didn't tell me that you did not want to marry me." Park Chanyeol laughs. "You told me you didn't want to marry me  _on this boat._ "

"But you still insisted." Baekhyun sobs, making everyone laugh as they listen on the couple's bickering on their wedding day.

"Yes, of course, it's our ship. I wanted to be marry you inside this vessel in the middle of the ocean." Baekhyun hides his face in embarrassment. He can feel the guests teasing smile. "It's very romantic."

"I hate you," he whispers.

Chanyeol kisses the crown of his head. "I know," he eyes the priest and nods for him to continue. "I love you too, Baek."

"Stop being a baby, Baekhyun and finish this wedding!" Jongdae shouts, his overly annoying best friend. "I'm hungry!" Baekhyun takes his face off from Chanyeol's chest and shoots a glare at Jongdae but the latter only makes a face making everyone in the room laugh. Chanyeol smiles and wipes Baekhyun's tears off of his cheeks. 

"Shall we continue?" The priest asks, Baekhyun answers a yes, in a meekly way. Embarrassed at himself who kept the priest waiting because he was wailing at Chanyeol's vows.

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun," The priest continues, smiling at the couple. " _—_  bear witness to the love of God in this world, so that those to whom love is a stranger will find in you good and generous friends. By the power vested in me, by God and man, I pronounce you, Mr. Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun." Everyone howls at what the priest had said, Baekhyun's tears starts falling again. 

He can't help it. It was a new start. Everything felt so magical. Marrying Chanyeol was everything he wanted. 

"You may now _—_ " Chanyeol didn't even let the priest finish when he cupped his husband's face and pulled him into their first kiss as husbands. Everyone cheers. Jongdae at the back shouting that it's time for everyone to eat so Baekhyun throws him his bouquet while lips still on Chanyeols.

It was a night to remember. Their wedding was perfect, their love was perfect. 

Everything was indeed perfect.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

_11 Years and 9 months later._

 

"Good morning, ladies and gents welcome to Camp EXO,  I'm Zitao, your Camp Director and this is my right hand man slash husband Kris. Boys and girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us.  Kris? bunk assignments, if you please." Tall man named Zitao said, instructing the kids and their guardians. It's summer and everyone gathered in front of the forest leading to the camp were kids that are 11 years old. Each and everyone of them was excited. 

Well, who's not excited of camp anyway?

A mountain of duffel bags sits on the quad as one eleven year-old, Park Sehun, pops up from behind the huge pile.

Sehun mumbles to himself.

"Okay, found my duffel, now the question is, how do I get it out?" 

Sehun looks at the mountain of duffel bags but was only focused on his big yellow one. He results into holding onto it's strap and pulls hard. He needs his bag, but he didn't know it will be in a heap the moment he set his own when he came. 

"Okay," Sehun starts to pull, encouraging himself. "I can do it! I can—" he pulls, "No I can't." He says, exasperated. 

"You must be new." He pulls harder. 

"How can you tell?" He asks until he realizes that it was time to stop. 

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before the apes tosses it into the heap." Sehun sighs. "and you're face is red."

"Yeah," He says with not much thought, he can practically imagine how red his face is. "I've been trying to get my duffel bag, but it's stuck."

"I must say that you need some serious help, so— I'll help you." They both pulled hard in order to pull out Sehun's bag. Just then a boy taller than them wearing a tie dye pops in front and without exerting a maximum effort like them, he manages get his own duffel out. They both stop, Sehun speaks up. 

"Now that's my kind of guy." he says. 

The boy he met earlier shouts. "Hey! Tie-Dye boy!"

The boy turns around. Sehun takes his trun to ask. "Would you mind giving me a hand?  My duffel's the yellow one, way in there" 

He nods and pulls out Sehun's bag. "Wow, you're strong! Thanks!" He says whipping out his hat.

"Nice hat." Tie-dye boy comments

"Thanks," he says zipping his bag. "It's from my dad."

"I'm Donghae by the way." Tie-dye boy introduces

"Park Sehun," and they shake hands. "How about you?"

"My name's Minho." 

"Cool," Sehun comments remembering that he also has a friend back in school who's name is  Minho. 

"Are you from Seoul?"

"Do you like live next door to a movie star?"

Sehun laughs. "What are you two, Lucy and Ethel? I’ve never even been to Seoul.  I live in Yeongdong, that's North Chungcheong Province or Chungcheongbuk-do, I live next door to a vineyard."

"A whatyard?" Donghae asks.

"A vineyard.  It's where you grow grapes to make wine.  That's what we do, me and my dad, we own a vineyard."

"Cool, after camp can we visit your place and drink wine?" Minho says laughing.

"Yeah, sure why not? My dad makes the best wine in the countr–" He was cut off by Kris who was calling for his name.

"Sehun Park!? Sehun Park!?"

"Here!" He shouts while he raises his hands up for him to see.

As soon as Kris spots him, he tells him what cabin he's in. "Exodus!"

"Cool, that's our cabin too! let's go!" Donghae says, Sehun smiles and grabs them. They start to walk. 

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Sehun asks, he's great at poker. His dad can't even beat him when they play. He even brought his cards with him. He wanted to play with someone in camp.

Both boys shrugs. 

"No? That's a shame.  So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?" and they disappear into the cabin.

 

~*~  
  
  


"Well, here we are." Jongdae says, looking around. "Camp EXO, we traveled three hundred miles for... this?"

Jongin looks around and smiles at Jongdae.

"It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" He says, giving Jongdae a sheepish smile. 

Jongdae shots him a look, a very knowing look. "I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." Jongin giggles and watches their driver line up his lugagges on the floor of the forest.

"Okay, let's check everything before I leave." Jongdae says, dropping the small suitcase beside the 11 year old kid Jongin. "Shall we review your dad's list?  
  
"Mm-hmm." Jongin nods with a smile.  
  
"Now, let's see. Vitamins?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Minerals?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Fried Chicken recipe of your dad?"  
  
"Check!" Jongdae shoots Jongin a look; a sheepish smile was returned.  
  
"Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellent, stationery, stamps, photographs of your dad, grandfather, and of course, your trusty hyung, me,"  
  
Jongin laughs, "Yes I got it... wait why do i need lip balm?" Jongin asks that goes unheard by Jongdae who whips something out of his pockets.  
  
"Oh, and here's a little something from your grandpappy." Jongdae says, handing Jongin a new deck of cards.  
  
"Spanking new deck of cards. He says that maybe you'll actually find someone on this place who can round up your tush at poker."  
  
 "Well, I doubt it, but thanks, Jongdae-hyung!" Jongin says before hugging his hyung.

Jongdae kisses him on his forehead. "Have fun, old bean."

"I will!"  
  
He watches how Jongdae rode their car, with his cute little 11 year old hands he waves. "Make sure to call me when something's wrong! I won't hesitate to come pick you up!" He shouts from the car which Jongin smiles as an answer before he walks himself towards the main house for the camp.  
  
He meets his friends at the huge house. They exchange hugs and high fives to low fives which made Jongin's heart warm because he knew someone inside the camp.  
  
"Hey, Taemin did they start already?" Jongin asks.  
  
"Oh yes, but  they said they're still waiting for 3 kids to show up, but they already assigned cabins. My name and yours hasn't been called. I hope we share a cabin!" Taemin says whipping a bottle of Evian.  
  
"Cool! I hope so too!" Jongin chirps watching Taemin drink his water. A camp instructor named Kris then rounds them up inside the Big House for a short briefing of the rules and regulations of the camp once the kids were complete.  
  
Another man stood in the middle of the room, a clipboard in his hand, instructing the children to sit on the floor. Kris then stands beside the said man and Jongin noticed how tall the two guys are.  
  
They're giants to him. The man beside Kris, who looks like a panda started talking as Jongin stared in awe at their towering heights.  
  
".....no pranks, no skinny dipping and no sneaking in the middle of the night, are we clear?" Zitao announces, one of the camp instructor. "If you are caught doing any one of these, you'll be sent home immediately, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" All them shout  
  
"Now, here are your keys and rules inside the cabin! Listen well, I don't like repeating myself!" Kris shoots which made the Big House quiet.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Sehun come on! It's lunch time already!" Sehun's ears perk up when he hears Minho calling for him along with the trumpet indicating that it was indeed lunch time.  
  
"What's for lunch?" He asks, catching up with Minho and Donghae's strides.  
  
"I heard their serving beef? I don't know, let's hurry so we can get a good table." And they run off to the Big House where food was served.  
  
Zitao was in the middle of the buffet holding fresh strawberries when he sees Sehun on his left taking some meat.  
  
"Sehunnie," Sehun looks up at him, smiling, Zitao admires the smile given by the little camper. "I just  picked these fresh strawberries at the garden at the back. Would you care for some dear?"  
  
Sehun stares apologetically which was unseen by Zitao who was busy organizing the strawberries in the middle of the feast.  
  
"No thanks, c-can't. I'm allergic." And he runs off unnoticed by the camper instructor who turns to him.  
  
"Oh how about yoh dearie-- oh?" Confused when he turns to his right and finds Sehun there too, with a new shirt. Weird. he thinks. "How'd you get there?"  
  
"Huh?" The kid smiles, taking a fried chicken from the plate full of fried chicken. He smiles before rejecting the offer the instructor told him a few seconds ago. "I wish I can have some of those, that's my dad's favorite, but I can't... I'm allergic, sorry."

Zitao looks at him, confused. "Yes, you just said that a while ago... but how'd you get there?"  
  
"Huh? Hyung, I haven't gone to that side yet..." he says pointing onto Tao's right where beefs and porks where placed.   
  
Before Tao could answer, he hears a yell from the other side the room. "Hey, Zi! I could use a little help here!" Kris shouts, holding two little boys apart who seems to be fighting for the bowl of  strawberries in front of them. With that, he rushes off.  
  
Leaving the clueless kid.

 

~*~

 

"Hey, Sehun I thought you're having fried chicken?" Donghae asks as he eyes Sehun's plate full of pork and beef.

"What do you mean? I don't like chicken. I didn't even go to the side of the chickens. 'Cause you know, they're ' _chickens'_ " He says, chuckling and then starting to fill his mouth with rice. Donghae gives him a confused look. 

"But I saw you getting chicken..." His eyes goes down on Sehun's white camping shirt. "... come to think of it too, you were wearing a pink sweater over that shirt when I saw you by the buffet table. How'd you change so fast, man?" Sehun rolls his eyes at his friend. Pointing at his shirt he explains.

"This is what I've been wearing since I came here, and I don't own any pink sweaters Donghae  What are you talking about?" 

"I.. really saw you there-" Suddenly Minho shoves a fried chicken on Donghae's mouth. 

"Shut up, Ki. Just eat. Maybe you're just hungry and suddenly seeing two Sehuns." Sehun laughs while Donghae glares at Minho who just shrugs and gets up to get another fried chicken because he just shove his into his friend's mouth. 

When lunch was over, camp activities were resumed. Kris and Zitao instructed them to go outside and participate in games such as fencing, tug of war, hide and seek, and other outdoor games. 

Sehun along with Donghae and Minho chooses fencing because he knows he's good at it. He plays it with his dad back at their huge grape farm. 

"Park Sehun?" Zitao says, holding his scoreboard. "I see you're still unbeatable." He says smiling brightly.

"Yes, of course there's no one better than me in here." He says smugly, Tao misses the bragging tone and smiles. 

"Are you up for a challenge today?"

"Of course!" He chirps. Children watching along smiles. Sehun has a lot of admirers to be honest. He's a handsome kid who loves to play around. He starts to suit up. Face hidden behind the mask, he speaks up. "Is anyone up for a challenge?" 

Minho raises his hand up. Sehun smiles. He just knows Minho is just too easy to beat. 

"I got better this year, Hun. Watch me win." Minho shouts gearing up with the equipment and Sehun rolls his eyes unseen by his friends and as well as the audience. 

Once Minho gets suit up. They start. Sehun advances which makes Minho step backwards. He tries to distract Sehun with the new foil skills he learned in winter break. But it seemed nothing because Sehun blocks his attacks. 

"I must say, you really got better this year, buddy." Sehun says, keeping up with the sword play.

"I told you."

"But you need more practice." with that Sehun distracts Minho with his foil, recoiling andd then advancing that made Minho so flustered and fall to the ground ending his victory. Sehun smiles inside his mask and helps his friend up. "You almost had me there, dude."

"Yeah, almost." Minho chuckles. "I'll beat you next year,"

"I'll look forward to that." Zitao claps.

"All right! That was terrific!" He scribbles on his score board. "Sehun's still undefeated, are there any more challenger?"Tao asks as Sehun walks up to his friends who gives him a high five. 

"Sure. I'll take a whack at it.." a boy says, Zitao immediately turns to his scoreboard and prepares a new one.

"Okay, gear up."

Sehun's eyes falls onto his next challenger. Back facing him while he suits up. He thinks that he's an idiot for challenging him. No one can beat him in fencing. Not even his friends and he knows he's going to win this round without a doubt. 

Sehun prepares and they face each other 

"Wish me luck," the boy says, making Sehun roll his eyes.

"Good luck," Sehun says mockingly.

"Why thank you!" Sehun doesn't know if it was sarcastic but he brushes it off anyway. The boy in front of him gives off a  _'i am the best'_ aura and Sehun doesn't like it. At all.

"Okay, ready guys?" Zitao begins. "On three," Sehun clutches onto his foil tightly but not carelessly. 

"One.."

"..Two."

"Three!"

"En Garde!" Sehun and the boy shouts at the same time.

 


	2. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resemblance? Quit joking!

_Chapter 2: The War  
_

Sehun lunges, Jongin parries, then attacks the latter. Which makes Sehun a bit flush. He wasn't aware that the other boy was good in fencing too. Sehun tries to knock the sword out of Jongin's hand but Jongin deflects the blade, whirls around and lunges.  Making Jongin ahead for points!

He gets the jump on Jongin and comes in low.  Then again, Sehun lunges but Jongin catches his sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, mask-to-mask.  They break. Park Sehun charges but Jongin side-steps and Sehun runs past him.  He stops and whips around to find Jongin lunging toward him. ..He steps back, loses his balance and falls butt-first into a water through, landing with a huge splash.  Audience explodes with laughter.

Jongin reaches out to help Sehun. "Sorry, let me help you–" 

"No, let me, help you!" Sehun then grabs Jongin's hand and yanks him into the trough.

"–Ah! Why did you do that for?!" The Campers crack-up as the two boys sit soaking, side-by-side.  

"Me?!" Sehun shouts, "It was you!"

"Ugh! I did not!" Jongin blocks. He knows he just wanted to help the boy. But he just went on his way and pulled him with him. What a childish boy he thinks. 

"What a show!" Zitao shouts as he was being followed by Kris. He smiles at the two competitors. They climb out together and angrily pull off their masks. "Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ from Seoul,  Mr Byun Jongin!" Sehun angrily throws his mask on the ground while Jongin tried to fix his suit, back facing each other. 

"Let's' shake hands, boys." Zitao says, smiling, not realizing something weird about the two.

Kris sighs when the two doesn't turn around to face each other so he speaks up. "Come on, be a sport. There's no need to be mad. It was a friendly match, it was bound to be this way." Sehun rolls his eyes while Jongin sighs. Both boys turn around simultaneously. Earning a gasp from everyone. Even Sehun gasps. He can't believe what he was seeing. 

They both freeze. It was spontaneous, Jongin thinks. He's looking at someone who looks exactly like him. What in the world was happening? Sehun extends his and hand and Jongin takes it. He feels something, it makes him tinge. What was that? Jongin thinks. Sehun was the first one to break teh handshake and coughs. He looks around. 

"Why is everyone staring?" He asks. 

"Don't you see it?" Jongin asks. Hesitating to even tell the latter what was weird. 

"See what?" Sehun's face was showing an annoying look. 

"The resemblance between us." Jongin says.

"Resemblance? Quit joking!" Sehun laughs, "But, let me see. Turn around." Jongin eyes him. 

"Are you serious?"

"Well yeah? Turn around." Sehun answers sassily. Jongin rolls his eyes but turns around. "Turn side ways." and Jongin does what he was told.  "Now, the other way."

"What the heck?" 

Sehun smirks, as he continues. "Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine.  Your  ears stick out, your teeth are crooked and that nose... well, don't worry, those things can be fixed." Donghae and Minho laughs beside Sehun who crosses his arms over his chest while. Jongin huffs in annoyance. 

Jongin can't believe he was being infuriate by a person who looks like him but has a trashy attitude. 

"Do you want me to punch him for you?" Taemin asks Jongin,

"Hold on," Sehun speaks up again, "I'm not quite finished.  You want to know the real difference between us?" 

Jongin talks before Sehun can even do it first. " Let me see... I know how to fence and you don't."  he smirks, as he sees Sehun's face twist in annoyance. "Or, I have class and you don't. Take your pick," He smiles triumphantly as he sees Sehun mutter something under his breath.

"Why, I oughta...!" Sehun steps closer, infuriated and Jongin does the same until they're glaring at each other closely. That's when Kris buts in. 

"Okay, boys, time to break-up this little love fest.  Sehun... Jongin..." He says, looks at them and notices how they look alike "I mean, Jongin... Sehun..." and he gives up. Kris was so confused for the first time in his life. 

 

~*~

 

That night there was something big going in inside El Dorado's cabin. It was Jongin beating every single person inside the house with the game poker. 

Jongin smiles and puts his cards down. "Sorry boys," he adds, "Read em and weep." He takes all the money that was on the table and counts. 

"I'm out," Jinki says, Jongin's opponent.

"So that's it?" He looks around, still counting his money. "No more takers?" Everyone in the room sneers. Jongin has already beaten anyone. So it was a win for him. Until he hears the door open. 

"I'll take a whack at it." It was Sehun. Slowly approaching with his sunglasses on and a sock full of coins. He drops it on the bed right it from of Jongin, who eyes him and starts shuffling the cards skillfully like a magician. 

"Take, a seat."  Jongin's eyebrows raise. "Park." Sehun does take his seat arrogantly and pulls his sunglasses over his head. 

"Deal me in," he says. Jongin starts giving out the cards. 

When he finishes, Sehun takes his. Smiling as he takes a peek on his cards. 

Jongin takes one card from the deck and smiles then whips out a 10,000 won and drops it on the middle where he smirks at Sehun right after who only smiles at him and it starts. They started giving off everything they had. Empyting their pockets. 

"Tell you what I'm gonna do, I'll make you a deal." Jongin nods, smirking, sensing that he's about to win so he listen's to what Sehun has  to say.  "Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent," Jongin says, smiling vigorously.

"Butt-naked." Sehun continues. Whoops and ohs ensues inside the room. 

"Even more, excellent." Jongin nods in distinction because he's sure that Sehun's going to be the person who's gonna jump butt naked in the lake.  "Start unzipping, Park." Jongin smiles as he drops his cards on the bed for Sehun to see. "Straight! In diamonds." He crosses his arms but Sehun seemed unfazed. 

"You're good, Byun." Jongin smiles, feeling proud. "But," Sehun shakes his head. "You're just not good enough." Jongin's smile falters. He slowly unveils his cards. Jongin's eyes widens. 

"In your honour."

"What." Jongin hisses.

_"A royal, flush."_

That was what happens that night. Jongin walks onto the dock, teeth chattering because hell it was cold and he's naked and he's going to jump into the water because he lost in the game. He turns around, he sees Sehun and his group holding candles by the log where his clothes and shoes are peacefully lying. He salutes, Sehun salutes back with a smirk. Jongin turns his back around. Closing his eyes in annoyance. Thinking why did he lose. 

Jongin takes a deep breath and jumps. Sehun then ushers his group. 

"Take his clothes, _take his clothes_!" and then they run. As soon as he  Jongin ascends from the water he sees them running and when he walks back onto his clothes, he guessed it right. They took his clothes. That was why they were running and laughing.

"Fine." He mutters under his breath. "If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin!" Jongin declares. 

 

~*~

 

They started playing pranks on each other. The first move was made by Jongin where nobody knows how in the world he managed to place the bunk beds of the EXODUS cabin on the roof. It made Sehun angry because of what happened. It made Sehun angry and annoyed because for the fact that he wanted to lay on his bunk bed right after a game but only to find his bed sitting prettily on the roof of their cabin. He was tired, and he already declared that he wants to sleep in until lunch until Donghae speaks up.

"That's not a possiblity, bro."

"Why not?" Sehun asks.

"Look." and Jongin was already dead in Sehun's mind as soon as he spots their bed on the roof. "That's why not."

"No. Way." Sehun said, immediately formulating a plan for revenge. 

Sehun, Donghae and Minho attack that night. All tools in hand. They placed whip cream on what of Jongin's cabin mates, while honey on another. Sehun spilled vegetable oil on the floor so once they wake up, they will slip right in. Minho was the one who placed strings of yarn in the whole room while Donghae places water balloons right where Jongin would be expected to stand on the floor beside his bed full of honey.

And outside, Sehun placed a bucket of chocolate over the door so when someone  opens the door, it's a chocolate shower. "Payback time," Sehun smirks. 

The three watch in the morning, from the cabin window. Jongin was the first one to wake up. Once he sets foot on the ground he shouts. He stepped on something that feels gross and Sehun laughs at his reaction from outside. 

The cabin looks like one giant spider web.  Mazes of string everywhere.  The sound of Jongin's shout reverberates through the room. Everyone wakes up and starts panicking. Slipping into the oil, get stuck in the honey, trip over the string... lots of yelling and screaming.  Jongin pulls one of the string accidentally and water balloons started falling over his head he dodges it..

"Oh he didn't get me." He says gritting his teeth but when he looks up, a big one starts falling over him. He shouts, exasperated. "ARGH! He's without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!." Sehun laughs from the window. 

"Thank you, thank you very much." He says at Donghae and Minho in a weird voice which makes the two laugh. Just then, Kris and Zitao walks pass them.

"Good morning boys," Zitao greets with a smile who's being followed by Kris who's holding a clipboard. 

"Good morning Zitao and Kris!" they greet, and as soon as they realize who it is, Sehun panics. "Zitao and Kris!?"

"Surprise inspection!" Kris shouts through the device. "Let's start with El Dorado's cabin." Both of the guys step in front of the door of Jongin's cabin. Zitao was about to open the door when Sehun butts in. Placing himself infront of it.

"No, no, don't go in there!" Sehun said while staring at Zitao.

Jongin crosses to his side of the window and watches, wondering what Sehun's up to.

"Well, why not?" Zitao asks in confusion.

"One of the boys got sick last night and it's a big mess.  Save yourself the aggravation.  It's really disgusting." Sehun immediately reasons out. 

"Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in" Zitao starts to open the door, not realizing he's pulling on a string attached to a bucket that's about to tip right over his head.  Sehun's eyes shoot up to the bucket, then back to Zitao.

"No, really, let go of that door.  I insist.  He's highly contagious." Panic was in Sehun's eyes.

Just then, Jongin appears on the other side of the screen door. "Actually, we're all fine in here.  Unless Park Sehun knows something we don't know." Sehun makes a face, still blocking the door. He watches Sehun's eyes go up to the bucket. "Open the door and come on in, ma'am." Jongin continues. 

With that, Zitao. swings open the door, tipping the bucket  which we now see is filled with chocolate syrup Zitao was instantly covered head-to-toe in CHOCOLATE.  and SCREAMS, slipping in the syrup falls inside the cabin and slips again from the vegetable oil. Bumps onto the end and grabs something accidentally which was the switch of the electric fan from the ceiling immediately covers the place in feathers. Kris watches his husband from the outside struggle to stand up on his own. 

He growls. "The two of you." Jongin and Sehun whips their head back onto Kris who was standing by the door. "I'm sending the two of you home!" Kris says mad, immediately looking for a way on how to help his husband. 

Sehun and Jongin's eyes meet. They glare at each other. Jongin crosses his arms over his chest and Sehun sits on the floor. Not caring that it was covered with chocolate syrup. 

Both of them could only think that they were in serious trouble. 

  
  



	3. Twins?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I doubt it, I mean we're twins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically The Parent Trap, chanbaek version lolol!

_Chapter 3: Twins!?_

Kris was helping Zitao clean up in the big house while Jongin and Sehun dejectedly sits quietly inside the office. They were practically glaring at each other and muttering something under their breaths as they wait for the Camp director and his husband finish.

"You know what?" Sehun shoots him a death stare.

"What?"

"This is all your fault." Jongin points at himself at Sehun's accusation.

"My fault?" He asks, annoyed voice seeps in. "How can this be my fault? You were the one who planned that prank did you not?!"

"You started it!" Sehun snaps back. He crosses his arms. Jongin taken aback makes a sound. 

"What I did was harmless!" rolling his eyes, he continued. "Compared to what you did, it was a disaster!"

Sehun stood up, he doesn't want to hear nor see Jongin's face so he decides to punch his look alike, but even before his knuckles ends up at his face, he was stopped by Kris. He sinks down on his seat. What? He was afraid. He was only 11 and Kris was a giant to him. 

"I leave you two for a minute then you start fighting again?" Kris asks, there was a bit of angry tone in his voice. "Pack your bags." Kris said, Jongin and Sehun shot him a look.

"Why?"

"Are you sending us home?" Jongin asks in a sad tone.

Kris rolls at his eyes. He doesn't feel any sentiment towards the kids since he saw what happened to his poor baby Zi. "Of course." Kris sits on his swivel chair by and places his hands on the table. He stares at the two. "What you two did was spontaneous, but I can't have two brothers fighting over something petty in my camp." 

"We're not brothers!" The two shouts simultaneously.

"Brothers, look a like, doppelganger _—  i don't care."_ Kris leans on the table, staring at Sehun and Jongin. "I'm calling your parents, we'll be sending you home." he says, reaching for the telephone. 

"No!" Sehun pleads. He doesn't want to go home yet, he hasn't had that much fun yet.

"This is my first summer camp, don't send me home!" Jongin reasons out.

"Why would I listen to kids who played a prank on my husband?" Kris shots them a look. The two deflates on their seat. He starts dialing the contact numbers but Zitao comes into the room and stops him.

"Stop _—"_ Zitao glares at the two. "Let's just send them into the isolation cabin. They need to learn their lesson." Since Kris cannot defy his husband. He drops the phone call and stands up. 

"Well?" Jongin and Sehun stare up at him. "You heard him. Pack your bags. We're sending the two of you to the isolation cabin."

 

~*~

 

"This is ridiculous!" Jongin mutters under his breath as he carries three of his luggage as they hike up into the mountain. He glares at Park Sehun who was struggling on himself in front of him. It's his fault. If he hadn't done that overboard prank! 

Their first night was a disaster. It was composed of him and Sehun fighting over the lights. Their beds were at the both ends of the cabin. Both had a light switch beside them. That night, Sehun wanted to sleep but Jongin was writing. They ended up fighting over the light switch. Flicking them on and off. 

"This is a disaster!" Jongin shouts.

"Stop being a boar and sleep! It's night time, close the lights!" Sehun flicks the lights off, but Jongin turns them on again. He groans.

"Shut up! I'm writing!" Sehun throws him a pillow hard on the face. Jongin doesn't retaliate because god knows that he doesn't want to stoop down on his level. So instead he glares at the boy. 

There are a lot of things that happened inside the cabin. They kept pissing off each other. There was one time Sehun trashed Jongin's side because he knew that Jongin hid his toy pinku pinku and they argued for several hours. To the point that Sehun locked the cabin when Jongin decided to step out for a while and go to the big house to get some popsicle sticks. 

There was a time too that Jongin tripped Sehun by playing with the shoelaces of his sneakers when they were playing foot volleyball with the others. It sent everyone into a fit of laughter and Sehun did not back down, he threw mud at Jongin and a mud fight had started. Which they got in trouble again, but they were given a chance since Zitao was nice and told his husband that they were just having fun. 

But today, it was seemingly quiet and peaceful if it wasn't for the storm. Everyone was indoors. Sehun was posting up postcards and pictures on the side of his wall while Jongin was playing with his cards. Sehun sighed. He was bored and tired. He sees Jongin and sighs again. He was not in the mood to play pranks. The two 11 year olds had their own thing at the moment. It was peaceful. 

A sudden gust of wind blows by Sehun's window, sending his stack of photos flying into the air.  Sehun screams,and tried to save them, but he was unable to do it, so he tries to close the window. He struggles. Jongin sees him and tries to help him They both struggle.

"Oh, gosh, it's stuck." Jongin mutters, pushing harder with Sehun pulling harder until they close it. 

"Thanks." Sehun says,he smiles at Jongin genuinely for the first time, then he drops on the ground to pick up his scattered belongings on the floor.,

"Your welcome," Jongin replies and helps Sehun pick up his postcards. "Oh, here's your  _— what's his name_?" He asks.  Jongin finds pinku pinku on the floor and gives it Sehun.

"Oh, pinku pinku." Sehun takes it with a smile.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" Jongin asks.

"Oh, non, only the ever great picture of Seoul that I have never been to." He shows it to Jongin.

"You have never been to Seoul?"

"Oh no, I live in Yeongdong, my dad and I doesn't really go out that much in the city. You live in Seoul right?" Jongin nods. "How far is it from here?"

"From here two to three hundred miles.  But sometimes, it seems much further. -How far away is your home?" 

"Yeongdong’s way at the other end of the country." Sehun finds a picture of his house and shows it to Jongin. "Actually, here's a picture of my house. My dad and I live next to a vineyard." Jongin gets the picture and stares at him. He feels weird. "We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back that away... and this great pool with a sliding board..." Sehun continues.

"How cool, who's this?" He asks, there was a figure of a man facing his back away from the camera in the picture. 

Sehun smiles as he thinks about his dad. "Oh, that's my Dad... He didn't know I was taking a picture or he would've turned around.  He's kinda like my best friend.  We do everything together." Jongin stands up, handing the photo back to Sehun adn he feels the shiver. 

"What's wrong, Jongin?"

"Nothing, it's just cold." Sehun then goes to his trunk and whips out an oreo. 

"Want one?" He offers with a smile.

"Sure! I love oreos." Jongin tells hims something weird. "At home, I eat them with peanut butter."

Sehun stops, surprised. "You do? That's so weird.  So do I!" then he takes out a jar of skippy. 

"You're kidding?  Most people find that  totally disgusting." Jongin laughs and Sehun approaches him and sits down beside him.

"I know.  I don't get it." 

"Me neither." They both laugh. 

"What's your dad like?  I mean, do you have a mom-dad or dad-dad?" Sehun abruptly stopped.  "Is he or she the kind of father or mother you can talk to or is he or she one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later, honey', but never really does?  I hate that." 

"I have a dad-dad but have only one father, actually."Jongin smiles sadly, "I mean, I used to have two, you know, of course it takes two people to create a baby." Jongin explains which makes Sehun laugh. "My dad, I consider him as a mom because he looks feminine, but I call him dad, you know, because he's a guy."

"I have a dad-dad too," Sehun shares. 

"But my parents divorced years ago." Jongin continues to tell. "My father never even mentions him, he only told me that I have another dad.  It's like he evaporated into thin air or something. I never met him, actually."

"It's weird, but we have the same situation.." Sehun tells Jongin which makes Jongin shiver again. It was the weird feeling again. "It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore."

Jongin rolls his eyes in agreement. "Tell me about it." 

"How old are you, Jongin?" 

"I'll be twelve on October 11th." Sehun chokes. "Are you okay?"

"So will I!" Sehun shouts laughing as he chunks down another oreo with peanut butter inside his mouth.

"Your birthday is on October 11th?"

Sehun nods. "How weird is that?" he notices that the rain has stopped. 

"Very." Jongin nods again in agreement eyes wide and feeling very weird of the situation. How in the world that he has a look a like and they both have the same birthdays and even both of their parents are divorced. Oh gosh. He then realizes something. But before he could even ask. Sehun stands up.

"Hey, it stopped raining.  Want to get a popsicle or something?" Sehund heads to the door and outside, he stops abruptly. Holding onto his necklace his father gave to him when he was 3. Jongin walks to him and looks him up and down, really studying him, biting on his own necklace, before keeping it inside his shirt..  Sehun, feeling his eyes on him, turns around.

"What's the matter?" Sehun asks.

Jongin steps closer. "Sehun, what's your other father  like?" 

"I never met him.  He and my Dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure.  He doesn't like to talk about him... but I know he was really beautiful." Sehun answers him with a smile. 

"How do you know that?" Jongin questions curiously. 

"Because my Dad had this old picture of him hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me to keep.  I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?" Jongin shuffles his hair. 

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" He snaps at Sehun.

"At a time like what?" Sehun was confused. Or maybe he was pretending not to see it. 

"Don't you realize what's happening?!?" Sehun waits for him to continue. He doesn't really want to dwell on something confusing but Jongin sure knows how to make him listen.  "Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and... Oh man, this is beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination!  I only have one father." He mumbles. Sehun grumbles. He doesn't really understand what was Jongin trying to tell him.

He blames it on his stomach. Jongin goes back inside the cabin and so Sehun follows him. 

"You only have one father.." Jongin continues while pointing at Sehun. "You've never seen your other father, I've never seen my other father.  You have one old picture of your other dad, I have one old picture of my other dad too! but at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's a pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle..." Jongin notices Sehun run to his trunk and ransacks something. "What are you rummaging in your trunk for?" Sehun stands up. Jongin notices that he has something on his chest. A picture that seemed to be ripped in the middle. 

He slowly approaches Jongin. "This. It's the picture of other dad.  And it's ripped, too." Jongin gasps as he sees clearly what it was Sehun holding.

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle." Sehun answers with a nod, a little spooked. 

Jongin rushes to his cabinet and finds his old box and takes out a picture. Holding it onto his chest. He walks back to Sehun. 

"This is so freaky.  Okay On the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." Sehun tells him. 

The both count at the same time.

"One... two..." and on three they both show their pictures.

"Three!" They both gasped..  When placed next to each other, fits perfectly, forming one complete photo..  Jongin's dad sits cozily next to Sehun's dad, smiling lovingly at each other. Behind them, is a life preserver with the name on it."

"That's my dad," Jongin says while he looks at the ripped photo Sehun was holding.

"That's... that's my dad too." He says, not quite believing what was happening. They both stare at each other. It was really really weird. The lunch bell rings. 

Sehun sniffs. "I... so if your dad is my dad... and my dad is your dad." Jongin gives him an encouraging smile. "And we're both born on October 11th.. Were like.. we're like brothers!" 

"Brothers? Sehun! We're like, twins!" Jongin hugs Sehun. 

"This was weird." Sehun says after hugging Jongin, he fiddles with his locket.

"What's that your holding?" Jongin asks. 

"It's my necklace, it has an S on it. My dad gave it to me when I was three." Jongin smiles and shows him his necklace.

"I have one too!" Sehun's eyes widens. "But mine has a J on it." 

Sehun touches his arm. "Wow I had goosebumps," he smiles at Jongin. "Mygod, I'm not an only child, I have a twin! There's two of me, I mean two of us! I thought you where my doppelganger or something."

Jongin laughs. "I know right, I was scared the first time i saw you, I thought I was gonna die. They have this saying that when you meet you doppelganger, it means death is near you know."

"Well, I doubt it, I mean we're twins!"

"This is really werid, Oh god!." Jongin says, he was about to go crazy. 

"Totally!" Sehun was the one who hugged him first. It was weird but they were both happy finding about the truth. 

Now there was only one problem. What happens when summer camp ends?

 


End file.
